Honeymoon
by helloimabeliever
Summary: As the title says, the story is focused on the honeymoon of Shrek and Fiona (without Farquaad's short film) and how life would have been newlyweds in the swamp if they had not gone to Far Far Away showing Fiona's adaptation to its permanent form.


Chapter 1

 **It's my first Shrek fanfic although I've had this idea since I was a child but in 2015 I decided to publish a simpler introduction. Personally, that part is one of the most beautiful and unforgettable of Shrek 2 but only show a few minutes.**

 **If during the story there is a misspelling, or something has no context, please let me know so that I can correct it as soon as possible. I would thank you infinitely. There may be many descriptions in this chapter but as there were not many dialogues I had to do it.**

 **I do not own the characters, the scenarios and the situations.**

* * *

"By day, one way, by night another. This shall be the norm, until you find true love's first kiss and then take love's true form."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride" said the father at the end of the ceremony.

Hearing those words, she thought that there are definitely happy endings, she could see it in those brown eyes that were approaching her. When she felt her husband's lips again kissing her, she felt complete. She had been rescued, she knew her true love and could finally start her life with him. However, a small detail, the being who hated day after day was now permanent.

She had to accept that part of her did not care if she was an ogress or human, because that little detail couldn't ruin the happiest day of her life -until now-. She was finally free and very lucky to be with the perfect partner. Just when she thought that, the kiss ended. She knew that she had a great future with him and that he would love her in the same way if she would still be human.

Fiona didn't know what Shrek was thinking now, but she could assure him that it is also the happiest day of his life because of the way he looked at her and smiled.

It was incredible that a few days ago she was still waiting in her window for the arrival of a gentleman who rescued her until dusk and then cry to sleep and start a new day with the same routine. If it were not for Shrek it would still be like this and maybe never be rescued. Fiona smiled satisfied looking at any point realizing that.

However, to see how Shrek followed her with his eyes he thought it was convincing to look at him. There the band of dwarves began to play a song that went with the rhythm of the applause on the part of the guests. Both were well received by humans and by fairy tale creatures.

Looking at each other, he motioned for them to leave. Fiona only raised her shoulders, smiling at him. Shrek took it as a yes by letting go of one hand to start walking down the hall.

For both they were still in a bubble where only they were, they ignored the constant applause they received when walking. When they reached the end of the guests' seats Shrek and Fiona watched as a fairy godmother turned a float for them, possibly a gift from her.

"First the ladies" Shrek said. Giving way to her to enter first and he followed her. "Thank you" she answered politely as she sat on the moss of the seats. When Shrek sat next to her, he thought how lucky he was to have Fiona by his side forever. Fiona wanted to leave but when she realized that she had to let go of the bouquet, a fight between Snow White and Cinderella began for her, although Dragon was the one who caught him offering it to Donkey. He surprised looked at Shrek and Fiona instead having a farewell from Shrek and a smile from Fiona. Accepting the idea of being with Dragon.

At the same time, the carriage began to move out of the swamp while still seeing the guests say goodbye to the newlyweds. The further away they got, the more they heard the voice of their beloved friend singing around the swamp. So, they opted to turn around so that Shrek put an arm on his shoulder and were closer watching as the sun disappeared before their eyes.


End file.
